Fire Elves
it is said the Fire Elves absorbed the power of the sun during the cataclysm that shattered the world. They have a natural affinity for fire. These fierce and beautiful creatures have become a force to reckon. They are short-tempered, proud and haughty, but also very social, loyal and honest beings. they in three large villages closer to towns at this point then villages. Unlike regular elves they have taken to having more children to increase their numbers in recent years. Fire Elves have bronze, copper skin or even ambery skin, but some of noble families may have milky, olive skin. Their hair are of a golden blond, copper, black, red , and eyes of gold, copper, green or ebony. Fire Elves dress in the most finely crafted silks and velvets, proudly boasting their worth to anyone who gaze upon their magnificent beauty. They favor warm colors, such as whites, golds, yellows, reds, brass and coppers. They decorate their extravagant clothes with intricate and finely crafted jewelry made of the finest gold, pearls, and rubies. The bigger and shinier, the better. Males and females stand at about 6ft tall, and even as their weight varies, they all tend to have a tall, slim, and refined figure. Racial Traits * + 2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom: Fire Elves are beautiful and charming, but extremely volatile and passionate with their emotions. * Humanoid (Elf)(Fire): A creature with the fire subtype has immunity to fire. It has vulnerability to cold, which means it takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from cold, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. * Medium. * Fire Elves base land speed is 30 feet. * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +3 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. * Low-Light Vision: A fire elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Weapon Proficiency: Fire elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. * +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. A fire elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. * Fiery Fury (Ex): In very intense displays of emotions, such as acute anger or fear, a fire elf's skin and eyes turn a searing red, and she can unleash a scorching heat wave that burns anything within 10 feet of her. That flashy ability deals 1d6 fire damage per 3 levels and can set fire to dry environments * Fire Elves may cast burning hands 1/day at first level at fifth level they may use this ability 3/day this is a spell-like ability. * Automatic Languages: Common and Elven. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Ashlang dialect, Auran, Celestial, Abyssal, Sylvan. * Favored Class: Bards or Sorcerers. * Level Adjustment: 0 Languageedit Fire Elves speak Common and Elven. Some of them also speak Ashlang and Draconic, ever since their alliance with Nnveryioth, the Red King of the Ashlang Empire.